Game night
by 123chick
Summary: When the cullens, the pack,and Bella have game night guess what they play.Caution highly cheesy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own twilight, new moon and eclipse. Or dance dance revolution

Today I was playing Dance Dance revolution and I wondered how it would end up with the cast of twilight.

Edward: Welcome to game night.

Bella: What are we doing this week?

Edward: Dance Dance revolution

Jacob: (silently goes in the kitchen)

Embry: What, Jacob you said we were kick boxing (rushes in the kitchen)

Emmett: Put it on, put it on

Edward: (puts the disc in the player)

Jacob & Embry: (walk in)

DDR & Emmett: (starts to dance) dent dent den den da dent ten danten dent denta danta beep beep …

Quill, Jacob & Embry: (go back in the kitchen)

Rosaline: Emmett, sit your butt down

Emmett: (head down in shame) yes maim.

Bella: (getting the pack back in the living room)

Carlisle: I'll go first

Alice: (silent ohh)

Carlisle: what's wrong

Alice: nothing

Emse: you can do it hun.

DDR: level 1, GO (music)

Carlisle: What it is wrong with the game

Embry: you to step on the arrow so it will say good stuff about you … blood sucker

Jasper: What you call him?

Alice: I knew this was going to happen

Embry: nothing

DDR: LOSER, LOSER, GAME OVER

Quill: Let me try

Rosaline: You sure you won't break the game. (Under her breath)

Quill: I would like disco fever.

DDR: disco fever, lets GO

Excellent, Good, Excellent , bad, boo, boo, boo

Quill: I hate this game who choose this for game night

Everyone: (staring at Edward)

Emmett: Oh, Oh me

Edward: go ahead

Emmett: yeah

I want Break down

DDR: Break down, lets GO

Break Down is all I need.

That what they feed.

(Every one leaves)

I know that was corny to the max but if you have something bad to review then don't review at all. But if you do then do it please.


	2. scattergories

Disclaimer: Once again don't own scategories or twilight

Bella: Hi everyone today Edward and I will be hosting this weeks game night

Edward: Yes, we will be playing an old favorite called scatagories.

Jacob: Yeah I be beasting on dat game.

Quill: heck yeah JB we be tearin up dat game. An't that right Em.

Embry: I did not agree to sound like I just got my tongue pierced.

Jacob: Aw. You an't nothn' home skillet biscuit.

Quill: Yeah lil' Em.

Bella: OOKK. Now Teams are. Edward and I; Rosaline and Emmett; Quill and Jacob; Jasper and Alice; Carlisle and Esme; Embry and Sam

Edward: is everyone good with there teams

Everyone: Yes

Bella: does everyone know how to play

Everyone: yes

Edward: We all are using list 1

Bella: Ok the letter is … M

(Everyone is whispering)

Edward: Things in a dessert

Bella: Milkshakes

Edward: I guess so

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosaline: Things that fly

Emmett: I got one

Rose: What is it?

Emmett: air plane

Rose: that does not start with M

Emmett: but I like air planes

Rose: Moon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quill: What's up with celebs?

Jacob: ok this is what's hot I'm thrown between M.C. Hammer and Madonna

Quill: Aye. I'm all over Madonna

Jacob: k.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper: What fictional character starts with a M.

Alice: umm. Mermaids

Jasper: but I saw a mermaid last year remember

Alice: Jasper I told you once I'm going to tell you again SeaWorld doesn't have real mermaids.

Jasper: but they look so real.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: nicknames

Esme: Monkey chunky

Carlisle: Mate

Esme: match maker

(Esme and Carlisle gaze at each other while others stare)

Carlisle: yes let's stick to match maker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry: bad habits

Sam: making fun of people

Embry: that is not a habit it is a job when it comes to blood suckers.

Sam: Making bad jokes

(Sam and Embry look at Carlisle)

Embry: check and done.

( regular voices)

Bella: ok times up

Everyone: come on: it over already (huffs and puffs)

Writers block oh do I hate you!

I promise to add more before tomorrow night

I don't own SeaWorld either but it is cool.

Please review.


End file.
